As computer systems are reduced in thickness, the thickness of the modules and components inside must also be correspondingly reduced. Although these modules and components must get thinner, reduced performance is generally not an acceptable consequence and, hence, new methods are sought to improve performance of these modules. One particular component module that continues to need a relatively substantial amount of vertical height is a fan assembly. Unfortunately, a reduction in height of the fan assembly generally corresponds to a reduced effective blade height of the fan assembly, thereby reducing an effective flow rate of the fan assembly.
Therefore, what is desired is a configuration that allows for a reduction in fan assembly height without reducing the effective flow rate of the reduced height fan assembly.